Drown Me in Love
by lizook
Summary: By the time he’d walked in with their new case an hour later she had become completely professional


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/B&B are in a newly established relationship.

**A/N**:Especially for **nicolemack**; thanks for helping me brainstorm this, hun. Additional thanks to **hpaich** for beta-ing.

**Disclaimer: **Bones still doesn't belong to me. Title from Sugarland's (yes, yes, I know it's a cover) _Come on Get Higher

* * *

_He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck and blinked hard before glancing around her empty office. _What the hell had just happened?_

His mind scanned back over the morning: their small argument over him forgetting to make the coffee followed by a tension filled car ride to the Jeffersonian. By the time he'd walked in with their new case an hour later she had become completely professional. Like some switch had been flipped, morning forgotten.

Which was why he now stood in her office baffled. They'd been standing by her desk discussing the likely age of the victim when she'd picked up her mug, glanced at it, and set it back on the desk before storming out.

He rocked back on his heels, wondering if it was better to give her space or press the issue, make her tell him what was really going on. This wasn't just about coffee, not with the way she'd run out of there without even bothering to remove her lab coat.

Thunder cracked, rain pelting the roof of the lab, making up his mind for him. He grabbed an umbrella and sprinted out of the building.

It didn't take long to find her, there were only so many sheltered spots on the Jeffersonian grounds and the gazebo close to the museum entrance had always been one of her favorite spots to go to think. He took that she'd stayed somewhere she knew he'd look for her as a good sign.

"Want to tell me what... _that_... was all about?" He stood in the doorway, rain lashing against his back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was nothing. I just got... overwhelmed... by the case there for a moment."

"Bullshit." He knew she was often more emotionally connected to their cases than she let on, but she was evading. He was sure of it. "What's going on?"

"Nothing other than the fact that we have a case." She rose, brushing past him and out into the rain. He turned, tracking her progress. "Which I should get back to. Someone is missing a loved one and it's my-"

"It can wait another ten minutes, Bones," he stepped towards her, hand sliding against the wet sleeve of her coat, "talk to me."

"I, when I went to take a drink of coffee I was reminded of this morning, that's all." She swiped a stray strand of hair from where it was matted to her forehead. "I find it unsettling that I can't compartmentalize as well as I suspected I could."

He laughed, long and low. "You know, that's not really such a bad thing."

"It is," her eyes flashed and he couldn't help but think that even pissed at him she was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen, "I can't be leaving the lab or a scene just because we disagreed over something that morning."

"No, but that's not what this is about, is it?"

"I just told you it was!" She started moving back towards the employee entrance until his large hand gripped her elbow, halting her progress.

"I believe you. That that is part of it, but" he turned her towards him, "there's something else."

She sighed, knowing he wouldn't rest until he was satisfied with her explanation. Damn him for being so good at reading people. At reading _her_.

"I'm just frustrated. I'm used to my routine in the morning, being able to do what I need when I need so I can make it into work on time. These past few nights have been amazing, but I'm... I'm just missing my independence..."

"You think I would ever want to take your independence?" He reached forward, thumb dragging over her skin as he cupped her face. "I could never.... one of the things I love most..." He pressed his mouth to her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned forward, pressing her wet body to his. His hand immediately wound through her hair as his lips trailed kisses down her throat. She gasped, head tilting back to give him better access as her hands slipped beneath his soaked dress shirt.

"I know... I just got... oh, that's nice...." She shuddered as his tongue followed a drop of rain across her clavicle.

"You got what?" His hands skimmed down her sides, landing on her hips, pulling her closer.

"Frightened. I didn't want to ruin this already."

"You're not going to ruin anything, Temperance." He nipped at her bottom lip. "Next time just tell me what's bothering you instead of trying to deal with it on your own."

"I think I could manage that."

"Good."

Quickly, he turned them, pressing her into the wall of the gazebo. His knee nudged between hers, his hands fisting in her coat as he tugged it off her shoulders. She gasped, mouth sucking at his jaw as ground his arousal against her.

Panting, he pulled away, watching as the rain ran across her cheekbones, nestled in her eyelashes. She arched a brow, questioning, as her hands continued to move over the strong muscles of his back.

"Just... so..." he shook his head, fluttering kisses down her cheek, "beautiful..."

Her skin flushed as his mouth covered hers, the intensity - _no, honesty_ - of his words sending a jolt of heat coursing through her. She dug her nails into his shoulders, pulling him against her more fully as his tongue swept into her mouth, caressing hers lightly.

He rocked his hips against hers, groaning as she curled her tongue against his, her foot pressing into the back of his knee as her hips met his every movement.

The thunder crashed above them.

Loudly.

"We," her forehead fell to his shoulder, "should probably go inside. The storm's getting closer..."

Sighing, he brushed his cheek against hers and took a shuddering breath. "Who am I to argue with a world renowned scientist?" He swept his lips over hers once more before letting go of her coat and slinging his arm across her shoulders.

"Scientist not meteorologist. My knowledge of weather patterns is severely limited-"

"Just take the compliment, ok?" He pulled her close, fingers lazily circling over her skin. "And, Bones, we'll find a routine, but until then," he pressed a kiss to her temple, "until then maybe you should make the coffee."

She grinned as he tugged her into the building, somehow knowing they would.


End file.
